Reencuentro
by Val rod
Summary: Que sentirías de volver a ver a alguien a quien todavia amas, pero esa persona te cree muerto y tu ya has hecho una vida aparte.
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentro

Habían pasado ya varios años desde la ultimas que la vio, tantas cosas había pasado en este tiempo. Primero estar en coma por casi 6 meses, haber sido arrebatado de su familia por su mismo padre, quien por egoísmo se lo llevo y aprovechándose de que había perdido la memoria lo hizo vivir en un engaño por años, haberse convertido en medico, y ser alguien de renombre en ese ámbito, haber conocido un supuesto amor, el cual ahora comprendía era solo una bella amistad y la necesidad de compañía, el haber conocido la muerte de alguien especial, el convertirse en padre solo, y por ultimo luego de un mal entendido haber estado nuevamente en coma tras sufrir un atentando, el cual hizo que recuperara un pasado que estuvo oculto por años

Y ahora se encontraba con una mezcla de emociones, regresar a la mansión que tanto amo, la cual le traía los recuerdos más bellos y tristes de su juventud, estar ahí nuevamente con una oportunidad de volver a verla, lo bueno es que contaba con la ayuda de Albert y la tía abuela, los cuales al saber que estaba vivo se alegraron profundamente, ya que el siempre fue parte vital de la familia y estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudieran

El se encontraba en su antigua habitación, pensando en todo lo que iría mañana a ella , se mil maneras de cómo reaccionaría, su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas , pues a veces imaginaba un recibimiento emotivo y a veces uno de rechazo y eso sería algo que no soportaría, ya que lo único que lo motivo a regresar fue ella , saber como estaba, que había sido de si vida y cuando Albert le conto a grandes rasgos se dio cuenta que no fue tan fácil ni feliz como él pensaba , pero ya por fin la vería mañana, mañana se despejarían todas las dudas, era lanzar una moneda al aire y solo esperar la respuesta

Mientras veía por el gran ventanal de su habitación su amado jardín de rosas, venían a su mente mil recuerdos, de su madre, de su infancia y de ella, sobre todo el día que le regalo su cumpleaños. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando una pequeña de tres años entro corriendo seguida de la nana, en cuento la vio el la tomo y la cargo, la pequeña se colgó del cuello de el

Ahora que hizo mi princesa – dijo el dando un pequeñito e indoloro pellizco en la naricita de la niña de tres años

Yo, nada papa – dijo la niña con carita mustia

Disculpe señor, pero Bella no quiere tomar su baño y me ha tenido persiguiéndola un buen rato – dijo la Nana apenada por la situación

A ver princesa por qué no quieres tomar tu baño – dijo el todavía cargando a la niña

Porque es aburrido – dijo la niña

Eso se puede arreglar, que te parece si hacemos un trato, tu vas y como niña buena tomas tu baño y te leo un cuento cuando salgas – dijo el colocando su meñique frente a ella en señal de promesa

Está bien – dijo la niña con un puchero pero accediendo

Carmen, por favor llévate a Bells a dañar y cuando ya esté lista para dormir me avisas – dijo el pasándole la niña a la nana

Si señor- dijo la nana retirándose

Cuando la nana salía otro caballero de cabellos rubios entraba y daba un beso en la frente a la pequeña

Tu hija esta hermosa – dijo Albert con familiaridad

Gracias lo sé- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado ya que esa personita era todo su mundo- dime Albert quien sabe de mi

Solo la tía abuela y yo, todo va a ser como nos lo pediste, hasta ver la respuesta de ella se verá tu entrada o no a la familia, aunque la tía abuela se muere por conocer a la pequeña Bells

Pronto la conocerá ¿dime cuando llega ella? – dijo él un poco impaciente

Mañana por la mañana, será como lo teníamos planeado, tu tranquilo – dijo Albert infundiéndole confianza

Tengo miedo, no sé que pueda pensar ella, a lo mejor piensa que mi amor no es verdadero, ya que fui capaz de tener una hija con otra persona – dijo él un poco arrepentido de algunas acciones de su pasado, aunque claro de su hija jamás

Ella es muy buena y noble, no creo que ese sea un impedimento ni te juzgue, por que recuerda que ella también conoció otro tipo de amor aparte de ti, que no pudo ser, pero estuvo presente y no por eso creo que te haya olvidado definitivamente – dijo Albert dando confianza

Está bien confiare en ti – dijo el

Veras que todo saldrá bien – dijo Albert

Luego de unos minutos ambos caballeros se despidieron para esperar el día siguiente

Antes de irse a dormir el fue a contarle el cuento a su pequeña, espero a que ella durmiera y fue nuevamente a su habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque algo en el le decía que sería imposible

A la mañana siguiente él se despertó alrededor de las 8:30 pues había tenido una mala noche y el sueño le gano por la mañana. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue ducharse y estar listo lo antes posible para cuando ella llegara, pues Albert no le había dicho la hora

Al salir de su habitación de inmediato fue a la de su pequeña, para darle su beso de los buenos días y ver como había dormido, cuando ingreso vio a la nana muy movida buscando por todos lados a la niña

Que pasa Carmen – dijo él un poco extrañado

Señor que pena, pero es que deje un momento a Bells aquí solita en lo que regrese al baño por un peine y cuando regrese ya no estaba y no el encuentro de seguro ha de estar jugando a las escondidas sin decirme – dijo la nana muy apenada

Tranquilícese Carmen, Bells aquí en la mansión no le puede pasar nada, ya que hay mucha servidumbre y como es un invitado todos la cuidaran, el problema es que este lugar es muy grande y se puede perder – dijo él quien conocía a la perfección a su hija y sabía que era una niña muy inteligente para su edad y siempre andaba en búsqueda de nuevos lugares que explorar y nuca se quedaba con las ganas, ya más de una vez lo había metido en problemas

Así que después de registrar toda la habitación pidió a los sirvientes que la buscaran por la mansión, aviso a Albert quien también comenzó a buscarla

Ya llevaban 15 minutos buscándola cuando de repente vio a la pequeña correr por el gran salón, pero de repente se resbalo y comenzó a llorar, estaba por bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad para ayudar a su hija, cuando vio que una joven realmente hermosa iba entrando y corrió al rescate de la pequeña sin pensarlo dos veces ya que también había visto el hecho desde otra perspectiva

Cuando Candy entro a la mansión vio que la niña resbalaba con el piso liso del salón, así que sin pensar en por qué había una niña hay, corrió en su auxilio, en cuanto llego la tomo en brazos y la abrazo, la niña por acción refleja también se brazo a ella mientras lloraba

Estas bien pequeña – dijo Candy todavía cargando a la niña con una sonrisa en los labios, limpiando el camino de las lagrimas de la niña

Sí, estoy bien, pero me caí – dijo la niña todavía con la mueca triste y acariciando su rodilla

Tranquila no paso nada- en ese momento Candy dio un pequeño besito al área donde se había pegado la niña y sonriendo dijo – mira ya se curó ¿no crees?

Ante esto la niña rio y dio un abrazo a Candy, cosa que la conmovió, pero recordando que hacía mucho tiempo que no había niños en la mansión de Lakewood se pregunto por qué había una niña ahí

Y dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bells – dijo la niña con una sonrisa

Qué bonito nombre, tan lindo como tú – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras hacía cosquillas a la pequeña- oye y dónde está tu mama

Mi mami esta en el cielo – dijo la niña con una mirada triste

Ante este comentario Candy se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error con la niña y claro no podía responder igual que cuando le preguntaba a un adulto así que rápidamente dijo – ella de seguro te cuida desde ahí, pero dime quien te trajo aquí, porque nos visitaste

Esta es tu casa- dijo la niña sorprendida, pues era la casa más grande que jamás hubiera visto

Se puede decir que si – dijo Candy con una sonrisa ya que desde que supo cual era la identidad de Albert su vida había cambiado mucho ya que ahora contaba con el total respaldo de los Andrew- te gusta

Si, lo que más me gusta es el jardín, se parece mucho al que papa tiene en casa – dijo la niña recordando el lugar donde vivía

A con que tu papa tiene un jardín – dijo Candy tratando de averiguar quién era esa niña, pero no quería volver a cometer el mismo error

Si es el lugar favorito de él, ahora me está enseñando a cultivar rosas- dijo la niña muy feliz y orgullosa

Ya veo, te digo algo las rosas son mi flor favorita, inclusive aquí hay una que lleva mi nombre ¿quieres verla? – dijo Candy quien todavía cargaba a la pequeña

Si, si quiero – dijo la niña muy emocionada

Vamos – dijo Candy también emocionada mientras salía del salón para ir al rosedal

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron del salón el salió del lugar donde estaba oculto siento testigo de la conmovedora escena, no cavia duda, era ella, la persona a la que siempre había amado. Así que apresurándose fue en búsqueda de Albert, para decirle que lo ayudara pues era posible que Bella hachara a perder su plan. Este último de inmediato fue a prevenir que todo se estropeara

Mientras en el jardín Candy ya le había enseñado la rosa a la niña quien de inmediato la tomo, claro con el cuidado de Candy para que no se espinara, cuando de repente Albert se apareció en escena

Pequeña veo que madrugaste – dijo Albert acercándose a ambas

Tú me dijiste que me necesitaba aquí temprano, y como yo nunca fallo por eso estoy aquí – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Pues sí, pero como te cuesta un poquito levantarte en la mañana, por eso pensé que temprano era como a las 12 – dijo Albert divertido

Ahí Albert, pero en que concepto me tienes – dijo Candy fingiendo enojo

Bueno ya, que bien que este aquí y por lo que veo ya conociste a la hija de un invitado de honor que hay en la mansión – dijo Albert con cierto misterio

Así que hay un invitado, que pena, ya que vengo toda casual, porque no me avisaste – dijo Candy un poco apenada

No te preocupes te ves perfecta – dijo Albert con seguridad

Y ¿Quién es? ¿ lo conozco?¿como se llama?- dijo Candy demostrando que era muy curiosa

Tranquila Candy antes de presentártelo tengo que hablar unas cosas contigo en privado – dijo Albert

Está bien , vamos ¿ pero y Bells? – dijo Candy quien no quería dejar a la niña sola

No te preocupes su nana está adentro, lleva buscándola parte de la mañana –dijo Albert

Así que eres escapista – dijo Candy nuevamente haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña

Cuando regresaron a la mansión la nana recogió a Bella y se la llevo , mientras que Candy y Albert entraron al estudio

Y bien Albert quien ese misterioso invitado – dijo Candy un poco impaciente

Espera Candy todo a su tiempo, primero dime que tal el corazón – dijo Albert quien sabia que con ella no era necesario formalismos y cosas así

Creo que por fin ha sanado, después de saber que ya nació el hijo de Terry , vi que no me afecto como yo pensé que lo haría, ahora sé que desde que él se caso con Susana pude da vuelta a ese episodio de mi vida, así como alguna vez el eme ayudo a superar la muerte de Anthony – dijo Candy convencida y hablando con la verdad

Hablando de Anthony que sentiste o sintió tu corazón el – dijo Albert quien quería llegar a un punto

A Anthony lo ame desde el primer momento en que lo vi, al principio lo confundí contigo, pero en pocos días me di cuenta que era único y era simplemente la persona más maravillosa que yo pude haber conocido , siempre ha estado en mi mente y mi corazón , en los momentos difíciles y hermosos de mi vida, supere su muerte, pero nunca lo olvide, ve ahorita que estaba jugando con Bella algo en sus ojos me hizo recordarlo , eran como los de el – dijo Candy hablando con la verdad trayendo a su mente muchos recuerdos con el

Ya veo y por ejemplo que le dirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de verlo una vez más – dijo Albert sabiendo que Anthony escuchaba todo

¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? ya es muy tarde pero si pudiera le diría que siempre lo ame, que nuca le olvide que siempre ha sido parte de mi vida y le diría que por que se fue, porque me dejo cuando más lo necesitaba , cuando él era mi mundo, cuando estaba punto de decirle todo lo que sentía por el- diciendo esto último Candy comenzó a llorar

Pequeña, que pasaría si todo hubiera sido una terrible mentira en la cual tu y el solo fueron víctimas que ni la tía abuela ni yo estábamos enterados de la verdad, que él estuviera vivo – dijo Albert soltando al ultima parte de esto

¿ANTHONY ESTA VIVO? No eso no puede ser, yo viví su muerte sufrí por el mucho tiempo, no eso no puede ser , pero si es así quiero verlo ¿ donde está? ¿tu sabes sonde esta? Llévame con él , por favor ¿ dime donde esta? Lo tengo que ver, no Anthony no puede estar vivo – Candy sentía una gran confusión no entendí por que estaba pasando eso y algo en su mente le decía que Albert algo sabia – dime el esta viví ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está?

Candy , aquí estoy, ya no me tienes que buscar en ningún lado regrese por ti – dijo Anthony entrando por una puerta de una habitación a lado del estudio desde donde escucho cada una de las cosas que Candy decía

Al verlo ahí de pie Candy sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo, pero cuando respiro su aroma, sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza, en ese momento Anthony reacciono y la sostuvo rápidamente para no dejarla caer ya que ella se había desmayado

Hola chicas aquí dejo esta mini historia para celebrar el cumpleaños del Rubio, el viernes publicare el final de la misma pido una disculpa para las lectoras de Amor verdadero ya que no podre publicar capitulo nuevo de esa historia esta semana, mis dos historias se retrasaran una semana


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Reencuentro

Unos minutos después Candy recobraba el conocimiento, lo primero que observo fue que se encontraba en su habitación y como siempre Albert a su lado, en sé momento pensó que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño

Pequeña, te encuentras bien – dijo Albert tomando su mano, preguntando de forma preocupada

Este… si estoy bien, pero que paso, ¿Por qué estoy en mi cama? Me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo Candy quien todavía se encontraba algo desconcertada

Lo que pasa es que te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí, nos tenias muy preocupado- dijo Albert todavía sosteniendo su mano

En ese instante Candy se dio cuenta que todo lo que pensó era un sueño era realidad, así que retirando su mano de las de Albert, comenzó a preguntar de forma angustiada – si es eso, donde esta Anthony, quiero verlo, ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Tranquila Candy, el está afuera, como no sabíamos como lo ibas a tomar cuando despertaras, yo entre primero, pero él está preocupado y también quiere verte – dijo Albert tratando de tranquilizarla

Por favor Albert que entre, quiero verlo – dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizado

En ese momento Albert salió y pidió a Anthony entrar, cuando esta ultimo entro de inmediato se acerco a la cama de Candy y la abrazo con fuerza, ya que era una abrazo que los dos necesitaban y deseaban , ya que ahora que sabían que la vida los había vuelto a reunir nada los volvería a separar

Candy, te extrañe mucho- dijo Anthony al oído de ella

Anthony jamás te olvide siempre te lleve en mi corazón – dijo Candy entre sollozos

En ese momento Albert comprendió que él estaba sobrando en esa escena, así que sintiéndose satisfecho de haber podido reunir a dos personas que se amaban y claro tenían que estar juntas, salió de la habitación haciendo el menos ruido posible

Mientras tanto en la habitación Candy y Anthony ya habían desecho el abrazo y comenzaron con las explicaciones del por qué habían esto separados tanto tiempo

Pero es que como es posible, porque todos en la mansión te creíamos muerto, que paso contigo todo este tiempo – dijo Candy quien quería saber todo acerca de los años perdidos de el

Porque todo fue un terrible engaño, que nos hicieron pasar, te puedo asegurar que ni la tía abuela, ni Albert sabían, todo fue culpa de mi padre- dijo Anthony a quien le dolía reconocerlo pero es la verdad

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tu padre es culpable? – dijo Candy quien no comprendía

Te contare que paso conmigo, el día del accidente en la cacería de zorros, los primeros en descubrirnos fueron los señores Leagan , ellos al ver mi estado me llevaron de inmediato al hospital y a ti te dejaron en la mansión , sin avisar a nadie, por la noche cuando se dieron cuenta que no aparecíamos, los Legan regresaron a la mansión para comentar a la tía abuela lo que me había pasado y ya habían mando un comunicado a mi padre, quien para su suerte se encontraba en Chicago, por la noche mi padre y la tía abuela llegaron para ver mi estado, en ese momento les informaron que yo había entrado en coma y no tenían idea de que iba a pasar conmigo los doctores, esto molesto mucho a mi padre y le reclamo a la tía abuela ,el hecho de que no me hubiera cuidado como prometió , por lo cual en la noche mientras todos tomaban un descanso, mi padre arreglo todo con unos médicos, pago una fuerte cantidad de dinero y les dijo que tenían que decir que yo había muerto en la noche, por la mañana cuando la tía abuela se entero de mi muerte fue un duro golpe para ella así que mi padre le dijo que él se ocuparía de todo lo correspondiente a mi funeral mientras ella avisaba a la familia, mientras pasaba esto yo era trasladado a otro hospital a NY, es por eso que mi ataúd nunca fue abierto para nadie de la familia – dijo Anthony recordando todo lo relatado por su padre

En ese momento Candy no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, pues parecía una historia ficticia, pero era la verdad, así que reuniendo fuerzas dijo – es por eso que todos dijeron que ni siquiera pudieron darte un último adiós

Así es, créeme que a mí también me costó creerlo, jamás imagine que mi padre fuera capaz de algo así – dijo Anthony decepcionado

Pero y después que paso ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de todo? –dijo Candy quien quería llegar al fondo de todo

Después de pasar 6 meses en coma, por fin desperté, pero para mi mala suerte no recordaba nada de mi pasado, inclusive no sabía cómo me llamaba, ahí mi padre me invento una historia ficticia acerca de mi familia, me dijo que mi madre había muerto y solo lo tenía a él, después de unos meses de rehabilitación viajamos a Londres, donde viví por mucho tiempo, ya que prácticamente no sabía nada y mi vida se estaba formando de cero , comencé a estudiar medicina ya que era lo que más me llamaba la atención, además querían encontrar alguna forma de recobrar mi pasado, ahí, Candy tengo que ser cien por ciento sincero contigo, perdóname por lo que te contare a continuación, pero es necesario – dijo Anthony quien no sabía cómo contar esa parte de la historia

¿Qué paso Anthony? Cuéntame quiero saber todo de tu vida, no importa lo que sea lo sabré aguantar además recuerda yo también viví muchas cosas cuando no estabas y ni fue porque te olvidara, sino porque tuve que seguir mi camino, pues para mi estabas muerto – dijo Candy siendo clara en sus sentimientos y tratando de dar apoyo pues se imaginaba lo que le diría

En ese momento Anthony tomo un suspiro y pensó que lo que ella decía era cierto y el también tenía que entender que ella tenía un pasado- está bien , seguiré, estando en el colegio creí enamorarme de una joven, quien se llamaba Angélica, ella era muy buena y noble, era sencilla, amable y muy buena persona, pero éramos de clases sociales diferentes y su familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación, inclusive estuvieron a punto de prohibirle estudiar para que no tuviera relación conmigo, pero ella era valiente y decidida, por lo que un día decidió fugarse de su casa rompiendo con todas las reglas que la sociedad marcaba, así que se fue a vivir conmigo, al poco tiempo nos enteramos que estábamos esperando a un bebe, ese día fue el más feliz de nuestras vidas, no nos importaba que éramos jóvenes, fue una espera muy hermosa, pero por desgracia el día que nació nuestra hija ella presento problemas en el parto y falleció , en ese momento para mí se acabo el mundo y me creí perdido, pues había perdido al supuesto amor de mi vida y me encontraba con una hija , a la cual tenía que criar solo, claro contaba con el apoyo de mi padre, pero no era lo mismos- dijo Anthony triste al recordar ese momento difícil de su vida

En ese instante una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Candy , pues a pesar de decir que soportaría lo que fuera, le dolía el hecho de pensar que el estuvo con alguien más, que amo a alguien más, pero también le dolía todo lo que el había tenido que pasar y le hubiera justado estar ahí para apoyarlo en todo, así que armándose de valor dijo – lo siento mucho Anthony, me imagino lo doloroso que debió ser, pero déjame decirte que si la pequeña que conocí cuando llegue a la mansión es tu hija , has hecho un buen trabajo es una niña hermosa

Gracias Candy, me hubiera gustado que mi hijos hubieran sido todos contigo, pero el destino nos separo de una forma cruel- dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

Esto hizo sonrojar un poco a Candy quien para cambiar de tema dijo _ y que pasó después

Luego de dos años y medio , yo ya había superado casi todo y día con día me acostumbrara a la vida de padre soltero, un día cuando iba de camino a mi casa después de salir del hospital, unos tipos me golpearon en la calle y cuando ya estaba casi inconsciente bajo uno de los hermanos de Angélica, me disparo con un arma y me dijo que era porque yo fui el culpable de la muerte de su hermana, por suerte unos compañeros que habían visto toda la escena me llevaron de urgencia al hospital, donde fui intervenido y avisaron a la policía, quien pudo atrapar a lo que me habían herido y ahora están en la cárcel, cuando yo desperté de la cirugía comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día de la cacería de zorros y uno de mis primero recuerdos fuiste tú, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era verte y saber que había sido de ti y me sentía profundamente dolido con mi padre por todo lo que había hecho conmigo – dijo Anthony recordando la furia que sintió en ese momento

¿Y qué hiciste? Como reaccionaste – dijo Candy quien se imaginaba lo que debió sentir, además sentía coraje de saber que lo habían herido y no pudo estar con el

Tenía mucho coraje y le reclame lo que había hecho conmigo, le exigí toda la verdad y cuando salí del hospital contrate a una nana que me apoyara con Bells, deje la casa de mi padre y regrese a América para encontrarte, me costó un poco dar con la cabeza de los Andrew , pero al fin lo logre y quise saber de tu vida, saber si todavía tenía una oportunidad o si lo mejor era no aparecer y así no perturbar tu vida, pero gracias a Albert me entere de todo lo que has tenido que vivir, de que tu vida tampoco fue fácil ni con una final feliz, por lo cual me arme de valor y decidí verte, y jugarme el todo por el todo, por ti, aceptar tu rechazo y saber que tengo una oportunidad para luchar por tu amor – dijo Anthony hablando con seguridad y pasión

Anthony me alegra saber que estas aquí y a que a pesar de todas las adversidades que has tenido que pasar tu esencia es la misma, te admiro porque aceptaste el compromiso de ser padre soltero cosa que no es nada sencilla, lamento mucho la mentira en la cual vivimos, como has de saber yo también tengo una vida y un pasado, un poco doloroso, pero que ya voy superando , debo confesar que volverte a ver después de tantos años fue algo inesperado y sorprendente, pero es una noticia que me llena de emoción y alegría, pues como te dije nunca te olvide, en momentos malos y buenos siempre estuvo tu recuerdo, y así como tú me pides una oportunidad para luchar por mi amor, yo te pido una oportunidad para conocerte nuevamente, conocer todo aquello que te rodea y conocer a la hermosa pequeña , que yo sé es dueña de tu corazón – dijo Candy con los ojos cristalizados mientras tomaba ambas manos de Anthony

Estas palabras hicieron que Anthony se estremeciera y por dentro pensara- Candy sigues siendo la misma persona que conocí hace años y de la cual me enamore con todo mi corazón - en ese momento Anthony beso las mano de Candy y dijo – claro Candy nada me haría más feliz

Luego de esta acción Candy acaricio el rostro de él con ternura, se dio cuenta que ya no era el chico de 14 años que le había robado el corazón, ahora era un hombre, al cual moría por amar nuevamente recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, por lo que sin pensarlo beso en los labios, siendo correspondida en ese beso que comenzó como una acción tenida, pero cada vez se volvió más apasionado.

6 años después

Era la mañana del ·30 de septiembre, Anthony se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol, el se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana de su habitación, cuando por fin despertó bien, lo primero que hizo fue voltear al otro lado de la cama para dar el beso de los buenos días a su esposa, pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba vacío y solo encontró una nota sobre la almohada

Buenos días amor Feliz Cumpleaños

Tienes 30 minutos para arreglarte y estar listo, bajar y desayunar con nosotros, te esperamos

La persona que más te ama en este mundo

Amor, ahora que estarás tramando –pensó Anthony mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Luego de 30 minutos el ya se encontraba listo, solo una última vista al espejo y bajaba a encontrarse con sus amores, pero en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

Adelante, está abierto – dijo el imaginándose quien era

En ese momento una pequeña de tres años entro corriendo pero antes de llegar a su objetivo fue levantada del piso

Papa, feliz cumpleaños, te quiero mucho – dijo la niña colgándose del cuello de su padre

Gracias princesa, sabes eres la primera, le ganaste a tu mama – dijo Anthony jugando lo con la niña

Por fin, por eso subí antes que ellas, para ganarles – dijeron la niña sintiéndose victoriosa de haber ganado

Y sabes que tienen preparado mama y tu hermana – dijo Anthony quien sabía que su pequeña no era muy buena guardando secretos

La verdad no, no me quisieron decir, lo me dijeron que viniera por ti para desayunar – dijo la niña haciendo puchero

Pues entonces no las hagamos esperar y vamos – dijo Anthony todavía con la niña en brazos

Cuando por fin llegaron al comedor vieron que estaba todo adornado con globos y un cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLE ANTHONY" y ahí estaban sus otros dos amores su hija mayor y su esposa

Papa mama y yo te preparamos un desayuno sorpresa, espero te guste – dijo Bella de 9 años, quien desde que sus papas se casaron considero a Candy como su mama, pues ella supo ganarse su cariño

Claro que me gusta princesa, pero a poco tu cocinaste – dijo Anthony sorprendido y abrazando a su hija

Claro, bueno con la ayuda y supervisión de mama, quien es la experta – dijo Bella con una sonrisa y recordado todos los buenos momentos vividos con Anthony y Candy

Pues entonces debe de estar delicioso- dijo Anthony demostrando todo tu apoyo a su hija

Amor yo aparte tengo un regalo especial para ti, el cual tienes que reconocer que a Nathalie supo guardar el secreto, ya que ellas ya lo saben – dio Candy dando un pequeña caja a Anthony quien no comprendía lo que pasaba

Anthony abrió el regalo con extrañeza, pues no sabía lo que contenía la caja, cuando por fin llego al centro del regalo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y abrazo a Candy y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire

Anthony tranquilo, bájeme porque me estoy mareando- dijo Candy feliz de ver que su esposo estaba feliz

Y dentro de cuantos meses- dijo Anthony emocionado

Dentro de 7 meses – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Amor, me has dado uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños, volver a ser padre, es lo mejor que me puede pasar, espero que ahora sea una caballero que me ayude a cuidar a mis princesas y al amor de mi vida – dijo Anthony dando un beso en los labios a Candy – aunque claro otra princesa no habría ningún problema para mi

Esperemos que así sea, yo también te agradezco este regalo – dijo Candy sonriendo

Después de esto la familia Brower desayuno conversando cobre la llegada del nuevo miembro todos estaban muy emocionados Anthony y Candy le explicaron a Nathalie que su nuevo hermano no le quitaría lugar y siempre iba a tener una lugar especia como su hermana Isabella. Luego de haber terminado fueron a la reunión que organizo Albert, donde encontraba toda la familia reunida, la tía abuela, Archi y su esposa Anni junto a sus dos pequeños, un niño de nombre Santiago de solo 6 meses de edad y una niña de 4 llamada Lisa. Todos festejaron la noticia del nuevo miembro

7 meses después nació un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules con los de su padre al que nombraron Darién Brower, quien se convirtió en el guardián de sus hermanas y prima quienes lo adoraban y mejor amigo de su primo

Una noche Anthony y Candy se encontraban en su habitación, viendo por el gran ventanal, la noche estrellada, Anthony abrazaba a Candy con la cintura, los pequeños ya se habían dormido y ellos hacían un recuento de sus años de matrimonio

Sabes Anthony creo que nunca te agradecí por haber regresado y darme la oportunidad de volver a amar, y saber lo que era la felicidad – dijo Candy mientras veía de frente a su esposo

Candy y yo nunca te agradecí que me hayas dado esa oportunidad y sobre todo que hayas aceptado a mi hija y la haya convertido en tu hija también – dijo Anthony con sinceridad

Creo que ese r**eencuentro** marco nuestras vidas y nos dio una nueva oportunidad – dijo Candy dando un beso en los labios a su amado

FIN

Hola solo quiero agradecer su apoyo en esta mini historia con motivo del cumpleaños del rubio, lamento haber dejado a Terry con Susana, pero es que en esta historia el no juega ningún papel central, una disculpa

Muchas gracias por sus cometarios

Agradezco a: Flor, Miluxd;Dulcecandy 42,Sandybellhrndz, Carito Andrew,Magnolia A, Verito , Stear'sGirl, Guest muchas gracias por su apoyo

Espero su reviews


End file.
